Travel support for United States scientists to participate in the 17th Annual Meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference is being requested. The meeting has become the most important and prestigious annual meeting in the area of biomedical research on opioid peptides, especially with respect to such topics as opioid receptors, endogenous opioid ligands and their processing as well as on mechanisms of opiate action, tolerance and physical dependence. It is planned to publish and disseminate the proceedings of the conference under the auspices of NIDA. The meeting will be held July 6-11 at the MGM Hotel, Reno, Nevada.